


The Revue

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Paris (City), Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Erik's sole purpose has been to hunt for men responsible for his pain and suffering.Too bad there's a man who doesn't believe in Erik's plan and makes sure Erik knows that.





	The Revue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [followbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/gifts).



April was as it normally was in Paris - chilly, cloudy and threatening to rain - but Erik felt as if it was the perfect way to travel through the City of Lights. His coat - grey wool - was no worse for wear with the drizzle, but it left Erik with a sense of purpose as he moved through town on his mission. There were errands of various sorts to finish before he would be ready. He had found nearly everything, but still had to wander through the damp air for one more item.

To find one of Schmidt’s men would be a bright spot, but to do it amongst the lights, sounds and tourists of Paris would be even better. Erik loved to overhear all the languages - English, some Spanish, more than enough French to remind Erik that he missed speaking in Europe - but most of all, he loved that it all helped to make him invisible in the crowds.

Montmartre was filled today with scores of couples huddled together to stave off the chill mixed with single people looking for some of the old spirit, but it still teemed with the long-lost vestiges of the Belle Epoque: sex, art, love all flitted in dark alleys, small shops and even the restaurants.

For what Erik had planned, this was perfect.

-

The _Revue Japonaise_ was a well organized event, but with a few francs passed between himself and the house management, it was easy to be allowed in as a dancer. The silken robes were modified from their original use for Erik’s role - modifying the robes into a form fitting dress with a train - but he was able to still wear a dark wig without giving away his true identity. 

The Japanese artists gave him an odd look as he walked through the backstage, but so many of them were focused on their shows that they had avoiding talking to him. Their loss, he knew more than enough Japanese to understand their hushed conversations.

He finally found the ladies who all had matching dresses - some with more white, or red, one with gold dominating the silk - and was able to ask what they were to do on the stage. He felt confident that he could dance in the background while looking for this man.

The girls were all in maiko inspired dresses, but it was obvious that Erik - taller, lanky and muscled - stood out.

-  
Erik tried to search the crowd for the man he was after; he was short, wore glasses, dressed as if he now was a businessman. However, as he kept up with his moves, his eyes found not the man he wanted but a far younger man with lips that looked painted and a devilish smile. 

It was more than enough to make Erik want to break with the act and prowl through the audience, but Erik had already put in too much effort to get this cover and he didn't want to break it now.

 _Oh, I’m sorry you won’t get that pleasure tonight,_ a voice said in Erik’s mind.

How was that possible?

_Hello, Erik. You thought you were the only mutant. No, never; there are at least two others I know of. I’ve sent your man to the US embassy to confess his sins._

Erik seethed. He still had five more minutes of the routine, but he would get the answers he wanted from this man. 

-

Through will and determination before the show, Erik had commandeered a dressing room for himself. Now, he needed all the time to collect his anger into something more simmering than boiling after the other mutant had turned away Erik’s target.

The gall of that man! Who was he to say that Erik’s desire to kill him wasn’t justified and that the US authorities would properly handle men like him?

“I am, because I can tell what he thinks now and he will repent,” said a voice at the door. Erik turned to look at who the voice belonged to and saw the man from the show, the telepath.

“And why is my pain not justified?” Erik sneered. He hated this man for spoiling this; for ruining a quest that had taken him across Europe and the Americas in search for all of these men.

“Your pain is justified, but killing him won’t bring you peace.”

“You say that with your powers, but you don’t know what I suffered!” Erik’s anger rose again, frustration bubbling through him as he listened to foolish rhetoric.

“I do know what you suffered. I’m sorry for it, but these men will pay.”

“When and for how many crimes?”

“Why don’t you let me work with your files and find out,” the man said with a smirk.

“I shouldn’t trust you. I don’t even know you.”

“That can be corrected if you let me inside. We have much to discuss.”

-

The man’s name was Charles Xavier, he was a graduate student on holiday from Oxford, and he was a mutant.

Erik never let his anger slip as he listened to Charles’ words, convinced the man was a fool. Charles kept talking of endless optimism for the world - his telepathy helping him to know good and bad in the minds he met - but Erik still felt uneasy around him.

“You’re thinking too much, Erik. It’s time to relax. We have all the time now to hunt the rest of these men.”

“No, I’ll continue to hunt while you finish your studies. You won’t leave Oxford with anything less than your Ph.D.”

Charles looked at him as if he had revealed a great secret. Erik was good at reading people and besides knowing that Charles wouldn’t forgo an education, Erik knew enough else about what had kept Charles in Erik’s room.

“You have other plans for tonight, I can tell. Go ahead, take what you want.”

-

The dressing room had a large, gaudy red couch off to the side that Erik had previously used to pay out his dress for the show.

Now, he was spread wide against the same plush material, arse rubbing in rhythm as Charles fucked him. Erik read Charles’ desire as soon as Charles fully entered the room, even through all the conversations about how to properly handle all those Nazis.

“Fuck, stop thinking of them,” Charles said as he thrust again. Erik wouldn’t stop thinking of them - not until they were all dead or imprisoned - and he planned to keep hunting.

“Just stop,” Charles said again, reading more from Erik than he had before.

“Fuck me harder and maybe I will,” was all Erik could say before Charles did just that. Charles’ hips were faster, his breath hot against Erik’s skin, Charles’ hand working in rhythm with his hips to jerk Erik off at the same time.

They came together; Erik felt overcome by the power of their shared orgasm and Charles fell onto Erik’s body. 

This meant nothing to Erik, though. He read Charles and followed where his intuition led him. Charles was no different than the man he had meant to kill tonight with the fetish and blood on his hands; he was a means to an end.

Charles simply had not killed anyone yet.

Perhaps there was time still to work with Charles on that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful betas.
> 
> That show was a real one, dig around here. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moulin_Rouge
> 
> Dress that Erik's wearing - http://78.media.tumblr.com/74497447f81f3c8ec6c826cf1c613573/tumblr_onqk69kGC01tfpj0go1_500.jpg


End file.
